The Life of a Noble
by ceLestiaLmaiden2
Summary: Kagome is an abused young noble Inu-youkai she thinks that she'll never get to leave home, and her abusive father...yet when King Inutaisho and his wife and son stop by for a visit...Kagome's world is turned around [SESSKAGOME]
1. It's all in the Eyes

DiscLaimer: DON'T OWN INUYASHA! ONLY MY CHARACTERS!

A 16 year old female inu-youkai sat in the corner of a barely furnished room, containing only a bed and a full length mirror. She had long silver hair and beautiful silver eyes. She sat against the wall her knees drawn up against her body her clothes torn and faded. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears that she violently shook away. _I will not be weak. . .I will not give him the pleasure of seeing me cry. . ._ She thought to herself. The black strips on each side of her pale face stood out in the moonlight pouring in through the window, as well as the black star on her forehead. The girl named Kagome wrapped her tail around her small demon body and drifted into a troubled sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Get up wench!" Kagome's eyes snapped open as sunlight penetrated her closed eyelids. A fist connected to her face and she was sent into the next wall. Her head hit first and then came a dull throbbing in her head that soon escalated to a harsh pounding. Kagome stood up slowly yet strongly careful not to show any weakness to her father.

"You were supposed to be up an hour ago you ungrateful wench! King Inutaisho and his son will be coming to visit us. He's already visited all the other nobles, we are his last stop. You were supposed to be cleaning the manor!" Lord Higurashi growled at his only daughter.

"Why can't the maids do it?" Kagome asked, but soon regretted it as another blow sent her crashing back into the wall she had landed in earlier, and into the next room. Lord Higurashi stepped into the small hole and stood over his daughter.

"Fix this hole then prepare two guest rooms. Put on something presentable, they should be here by noon." He then exited the room leaving Kagome glaring at his back. She slowly started to put the wall back together.

Kagome looked out of the window. The sun was indicating that it was about an hour before noon. Kagome finished fixing the second guest suite and ran back to her room, bringing an old maid with her.

"Kaede! I don't have much time, please help me!"

"Hush child, here wear this." Kaede handed her a black silk kimono with a pattern of silver cherry blossoms. Kagome slipped it on as Kaede handed her a silver obi. Kagome let Kaede tie it as she did her hair. She pulled the top half into a tight bun held together by two black chopsticks, and let the bottom half fall down. Two strands of hair framed her face.

"You look wonderful! I heard that Sesshoumaru is a fin young man," Kaede said while winking.

"Kaede!"

"What? Just giving you my opinion. If I were 40 years younger. . ." She trailed off. Kagome looked at her friend/servant. 

"Your impossible!" Kagome looked in the mirror again. She couldn't cover all the bruises, and her arm was still bandaged from earlier, but wasn't noticeable because of the large long sleeves. She straightened her kimono and walked to the winding stairs.

"Wish me luck. . ."

"Hai. . .good luck." Kaede looked sadly at the retreating back of Kagome whom she had watched over since birth. She really hoped that she would find happiness in her life. God knew she needed it.

Kagome walked into the entrance room and waited. The guards had said that someone was arriving, so she assumed it was them. Her father appeared next to her. His black hair shimmering. It was amazing how she looked nothing like him, but she was the spitting image of her mother.

"You managed to fix yourself…don't say anything! You will not embarrass me!" Kagome snorted. He was doing a fine job of that himself. Going around with human whores. 

The large oak double doors opened and Kagome and her father walked to greet the guest.

Sesshoumaru watched his mother and father in front of him. One could clearly see that they were in love, and Sesshoumaru was proud that his father had found his life mate. Sesshoumaru smiled to himself as he thought of the rare emotion of love. He vowed to himself to find his life mate and always love her. (Of course he never would guess that his mom would die and that everything would fall apart and he would grow cold. . .but hey. . .let him have his happiness. . ._now ~_^_) He vowed to always protect her and never make her cry. (ah…the thoughts of innocence…but he's not innocent is he?")

When they reached the double doors they were greeted by Lord Higurashi. Sesshoumaru smiled politely and nodded his head as the older man smiled and shook his hand. 

Kagome mentally scowled at her father as he greeted the King and Queen. Kagome couldn't help but admire the Queen's beauty, inside and outside. She seemed to radiate warmth. Kaede had told her that her mother had been caring and warm, yet that all stopped when she married her father. Kagome was jolted out of her thoughts as her father introduced her by unceremoniously squeezing her arm then pushing her forward. Kagome managed to regain some of composure as the thrust wasn't so soft. She bowed to the King and Queen and said:

"It is an honor for you to be coming to our home. We hope your stay is comfortable and relaxing." Kagome said, her naturally soft voice even softer. She felt even more worthless in the presence of the King and his beautiful wife. She knew the son was there but she could not see him, he was behind the immense body of his father. 

King Inutaisho looked down at the little inu-youkai in front of him and smiled. She reminded him of his wife when she was younger. 

"We're happy to be staying here. Your father is very generous for letting us stay for so long." King Inutaisho smiled at his wife, who seemed to be very taken with the young girl in front of him. _Seems she's found a new friend. _He said to himself.

"You must met our son. Sesshoumaru, come now, don't be shy." Sesshoumaru stepped forward and looked down at the bowed figure in front of him. He couldn't see her face, but her hair was exceptionally long, longer than his in fact, reaching the floor. 

"I hope your stay here will be exceptionally pleasant also Prince Sesshoumaru." He heard a soft musical voice say. He nodded and stepped back a pace. The young female then stood up and Sesshoumaru got a good look at her face. He almost gasped in surprise, she was beautiful….for lack of better words. Sesshoumaru held back the gasp before it erupted from his throat. Their eyes connected and Sesshoumaru noticed that they were like a window to her soul, and her soul was battered but not yet broken. Her eyes held a sadness so deep that Sesshoumaru felt his light mood dissipate. He broke the eye contact before he found himself too deep in the girls eyes.

"Queen Sakura, I'm sure you would like to rest and bathe after your long journey?" Kagome heard her father say. She looked away from Sesshoumaru's gaze, that seemed to have caught her. It felt like he was reading her soul. She bowed to the Queen as her father looked pointedly at her. He expected her to do everything that was the job of the maids. She bowed again and smiled at the Queen as she started to follow her.

Sesshoumaru looked confused. _Where are the maids. Why is she doing all the work?_ He looked at her and noticed the sorrow had entered her eyes before she left. 

"So


	2. I'm GoingWHERE?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…but alas…I wish I did! Ha…=)

AN: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

Sunstar-1217: Yup! It is a Sess/Kagome! Of course! =P

gatogirl1: Thank you so very very much! I will try to update everyday, or every other day if I can!

Bardocksbabygirl: Thnx fer reading! I'll try to update every now and then! 

Spork or Foon: Ha…well I dunno what happened at the end. I think my computer cut it off or sumthing…but?!?!

Watergoddesskasey: Really? Your putting it on your favorite list!? ThNX! 

fergiaj: Sesshoumaru looks like he does in the Manga…yet his face is softer! Sry I didn't make that clear! Thnx for asking!

Kikyous Revenge: Oh…about the end…haha I don't know what happened! I think my computer juss…I dunno cut it off!! Haha but thnx for reviewing, I'll definitely read your story!

Admiral2: Thnx! I'll really try to finish it soon!

AN: KAE NOW ON WIF THA STORY!! P.S sry bout the cut off at the end of the last chapter!

**************************

Chapter 2: I'm Going WHERE?

"So…what may I ask, is the nature of your visit King Inutaisho?" Lord Higurashi asked the King as he lead him and his son down the ornate hallways. 

"Ah… I was waiting for that question." Lord Inutaisho said with a twinkle in his eyes. "My son, as you know, is the Heir to the throne. He will need a mate soon, but not yet. I think that it would be good for him to get to know his bride before anything is decided." King Inutaisho looked at Lord Higurashi to make sure he was processing everything.

"Ah…sounds like a fool-proof plan." Lord Higurashi thought after a slight pause.

"Yes…yet…there is more. I plan on bringing them to the castle, training them to help defend the lands, and teaching them so that they know what is going on around them. We wouldn't want some baka ruling the West would we?"

"Ah…no of course not King Inutaisho…yet…a female? Surely you don't think that they would be able to rule? Some are so fragile, even being youkai."

"Of course not! Take my wife for example. She can wield a sword, just as expertly as I! And she rule in my place just as well." 

Lord Higurashi smiled and nodded his head. 

"So…are you telling me that, you would like to bring my Kagome to your court?"

"Hai."

"It would be and honor to have my daughter presented in your court!"

"Perfect!"

Sesshoumaru sighed. Yet another girl was being brought to the castle. He didn't know if he could take it. There was just so many of them. And all of them were so…annoying. Their voices…no wonder their parents had sent them away. It was a wonder they didn't make themselves deaf. Yet, the last girl, Kikyo was her name. She seemed different, more refined. He sighed wearily, he just wanted to relax. So wrapped up in his own thoughts, that he didn't notice the older men had stopped talking.

"Son, are you well?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his father with a blank face. 

"Must have been the journey, 21 days, none stop, even youkai need a break sometimes especially the young ones. Not yet built up to last." 

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. 

*********************

Kagome walked towards the hot springs with Queen Sakura following her. She nervously fidgeted with the long silk sleeves of her kimono, and glanced back at the Queen.

"How old are you Kagome?" The Queen asked, trying to lessen the girls nervousness. She looked at her aura, which was now yellow with nervousness.

"112." Kagome replied. She remembered Kaede first coming to her when she was 52 years old, still young in youkai years. The Queen smiled at the young girl.

"Do you know why we are here Kagome?"

"No, Queen Sakura I do not."

"We are here to bring you back to the castle with us. Sesshoumaru will need a mate soon." 

Kagome tripped and grabbed a vase in her attempt to stop herself from falling over. The Queen sweat dropped as the vase broke and Kagome fell with it. Kagome lay on the floor looking up. _Did I just hear Sesshoumaru, and mate in the SAME SENTENCE??_ Kagome, remembering that she was in the presence of a Queen, jumped up and bowed.

"Gomen…but…you er shocked me. What did you mean…Sesshoumaru will need a mate soon?" Kagome said, now walking backwards while bowing.

"Oh just what I said! Sesshoumaru needs a mate, so we have decided to gather all the noble ladies, and let him choose!" The Queen said with a slight twinkle in her eye. Kagome's aura had just turned from the purple of nervousness, to yellow of surprise, and orange of embarrassment. 

"Oh look! Here's the hot springs!" Kagome sweat dropped and fell to the floor. The Queen stepped past her and rushed into the hot springs.

*************************

AN: Awfully sry its so short! But I have a big test tomorrow and I really wanted to update! I will definitely make the next one longer!!!!! SRY! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. The Royal Court!

Disclaimer: hmm…if you really really really want to know…I DON'T OWN INUYASHA…*sighs* although I wish I did…

AN: Im really sry about the long wait! But…well first I didn't have time…then the fire started! You guys have all heard about the big fire down hear in San Diego right!?!? Yea…that had me all shook up! BUT I WILL BE UPDATING NOW! 

OH! AND DON'T WORRY **_LORD HIGURASHI_** WILL DIE! SLOW AND HORRIBLE! =)

********************

Chapter 3: The Royal Court

Kagome entered the hot springs and grabbed a towel for the Queen. 

"Aren't you going to join me?" she asked.

"Uh…no thank you."

The Queen shrugged and continued to relax.

*********************

The royal family stayed at the Higurashi manor for a week. In that time the Queen taught Kagome how to use a katana, and how to defend herself. Of course in a week, she wasn't a blade master, but she knew the basics. Her father hadn't hit her since the royal family had arrived, but his eyes promised pain when they had left. Kagome was to leave 2 days after the royal family, to head for the palace. 

Kagome stood in the by the door, waving to the Queen, King and Prince as they headed away. They were gone in a blur of white and pink. She turned around to come face to face with her father.

"So…you will be leaving to go the royal court? Don't let it go to your head bitch. It doesn't mean you will become the Queen, but you'd better not disgrace me!" He backhanded her and turned to walk away.

"Lord Higurashi. Now that the guests are gone, can we…_play?_" A human whore purred in his ear. He smirked as he picked her up and speed away to his bedroom, the squeals of delight from the whore slowly fading away. Kagome wiped blood from her mouth and nose, with a look of disgust plastered on her face. She walked quickly to the dojo in the back of the manor and picked up a practice sword, she started practicing her forms.

******************

Kagome entered the carriage calmly. She sat down and closed her eyes, not looking back at her "home". 

The driver looked back occasionally, at the beautiful silent youkai in the back. 

"So…you're the last lady?" Kagome opened her eyes slowly and looked at the driver. 

"I suppose so." She said softly. Her eyes closed again and the driver shrugged. _At least she isn't like the rest. I couldn't get them to shut up!_ The driver looked back once more, then didn't say anything the rest of the ride there.

When Kagome opened her eyes from the light sleep she was in, they had arrived at the castle. 

The castle was made of white stone, and had 4 different wings. It was easily 10 times the size of Kagome's manor, and had several different gardens, with huge fountains in each. 

Kagome stepped out of the carriage, and was immediately surrounded by servants. 

"My lady, please follow me, I will show you to your room."

Kagome gave an almost imperceptible nod, and followed the servant through the long corridors. As they past a lounging room, there were a group of female inu-youkai all stationed in the room. They sat in a small semi-circle, all attention focused on a young human girl playing a harp. The looked up when Kagome passed and gave her death glares. Kagome passed by unconcerned and matched each glare for glare.

Kagome's room was the last one in the East Wing. The walls were painted black, with painted silver cherry blossoms falling down. There was a large canopy bed, with black silk coverings. There was also a vanity table, of dark cherry wood, and a small black harp in the corner. Kagome also noticed a wardrobe closet. She opened at saw several beautiful kimonos, all silver and black, or black and silver. 

"All compliments of the Queen. Each girl is given one or two colors to represent her. They are either found in her aura, or show up most in her aura. Your colors appear to be black and silver. Silver meaning power, Black meaning sorrow. Quite an interesting combination. But not as strange as the other girl. Kikyo was her name. Her color was, Red meaning pain."

"I don't quite understand."

"You see, each emotion you feel, has a color that shows in your aura. There are two parts. First, there are the emotions, then there is your essence. Your essence, is the color that represents you. Yours is black and silver, which show up in your aura. On top of those colors, are the emotions you feel. If you are happy, for instance, your aura is blue. Your essence color (s), is also what helps to identify you, along with your sent. Your scent is also what identifies you," the servant sniffed the air and smiled, "your scent is jasmine, and morning glory. Now do you understand?"

Kagome nodded and sat down on the bed. 

"Thank you. I think I will…sleep now."

"If you need anything I am your personal servant. My name is Sango." The female hanyou smiled at Kagome.

"Thank you Sango."

"The Queen has also given you one more gift." Sango opened a small door in the back of the room and reached her hand in. When she pulled out, she had in her hand a small fire-cat youkai. It was black with silver strips. (looks like Kirara, except black and silver.)

"Oh…its so cute. What's it's name?"

"You get to name her."

"Oh! Thank you very much Sango!" Sango bowed and exited the room. The small youkai jumped onto the bed and into Kagome's lap. It curled up there and started to purr as Kagome started to scratch behind it's ears. Her claws hitting just the right spot.

"I think I will name you…Takara…it means treasure!" Takara purred in Kagome's lap. She wrapped her tail around her body and fell asleep in her lap. Kagome laughed softly as she too laid down.

******************

Kae that's the THIRD chapter! Nxt chapter will be coming up shortly! Please review!

=)


	4. Danger in the Court

Disclaimer: aww…leave me aL0nE! G0 t0 the chapter before!

AN: Okay this is the chapter where the plot really shows itself!!!

SesshomaruLover: yes her bruises will heal, but when the King and Queen came she had just received them…so by now they are all gone! =)

***************

Chapter 4: Danger at the Court

Kagome woke up to nibbling on her ear. She swatted at the offending touches and received a sharp bite. She sat up and remove Takara from her shoulder.

"You know that's not the best way to wake some one up!" Kagome whispered in Takara's ear. There was a knock on the door and Kagome sat up, straightened her robe and nodded at Takara.

"Come in!"

Sango stepped in.

"Breakfast is being served in about an hour, you should get dressed, my Lady."

"Please Sango, just call me Kagome."

Sango hesitated a slight bit, then nodded.

"Alright Kagome, do you need help?"

"Oh no! I can dress myself…yet…can you help me tie the obi?"

"Sure!"

Kagome went over to the wardrobe, and looked over the kimonos. She finally picked out a black kimono with two silver dragons going up the sides. The inner kimono was silver and the obi was silver. Kagome slipped it on, loving the feel of the silk on her skin. When she was done she gave the obi to Sango, who tied it. She went over to the vanity and sighed. She had no idea what to do with her hair. It reached a little past her knees. She finally decided on braiding it into one braid. She then draped it over her shoulder. A few strands were left hanging to frame her face. She put on some silver eye shadow, and left her naturally pink lips alone. Unlike other girls, she hated a lot of make up. Sango handed her some black slippers which she slipped on. 

"I will show you toward the dining hall. You will be dining with the royal family, and the rest of the girls."

"How many of them are there?"

"Well…if I have counted correctly…there are about 16 of you."

"Ah…"

Kagome followed Sango down various corridors. Suddenly in front of them appeared a female inu-youkai. She had dark raven hair, and black eyes. Her kimono was red, with darker red flowers. Her cheeks, lips, and eyes were colored red. Kagome stared at the girl. She almost looked like her, except the hair, and eye color difference.

"Lady Kikyo." Sango bowed. Kagome looked at the aforementioned girl who was currently glaring at her.

"So. You are the new girl. Hmph. Your not much to look at. I warn you do not get in my way, you will **_not_** like what happens to you." Kikyo walked down the corridor, with an arrogant stride. Kagome watched her go, and Sango continued walking, with Kagome trailing behind.

******************

Kikyo stood to the side, she watched Kagome and the servant pass by. She then retraced her steps, towards the Royal bedrooms. She went to the King's study and slipped in scent, covering her aura, and scent. She walked toward his desk and looked through the various items on it. She moved on to the bookshelf._ Where is it? Where is the damn prophecies?!? _She moved over to the walls, pushing on the panels, testing for any kind of secret compartment.

"Kukukuku…Kikyo, koi, you havent found it yet?"

Kikyo spun around. In front of her was a dark haired man, with even darker eyes. He was handsome in a twisted sort of way. 

"Kuso! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Kikyo, you are a disgrace to your race! You should have sensed me…" Kikyo sneered.

"I don't know where he has put the prophecies. If you can sneak your lil arse up here, why don't you look for them!?" 

The man grabbed her throat and pushed her against the wall.

"If I have told you once, I have told you twice. Only INU-youkai can touch the prophecies. That's where you come in **_koi_**, if you don't find the prophecies soon…I will be forced to eliminate you."

"Fine Naraku, but you must give me time!"

"You have 2 months. That is all. If you do not give me the prophecy within that allotted time, I will…kill you!"

Naraku disappeared, and Kikyo rubbed her neck. She flexed her claws, and glared at the spot where Naraku had once been. She spit at the ground then continued her search. 

__

What he needs these prophecies for I don't know…all I want is Sesshoumaru. Once I get this court under my influence, the Western Lands will have a new ruler. First I will kill the Queen, then I will **force** Sesshoumaru love me! Kikyo's eyes lit up with an unnaturally evil glow, her aura flared wildly. She calmed down slightly and exited the study quickly. 

*****************

Kagome sat down in the third chair on the left. There were several girls filing in behind her. Kagome almost ran out of the room, at the sound of some of their voices. A particularly screechy voiced girl just happened to be sitting next to her. She giggled with the girl next to her, and smoothed out her hair. She pulled out a small mirror and looked over her face, which was covered with make up. Her kimono was a dark purple, as well as her cheeks, lips, and her eye shadow. Kagome looked at her for a minute. _Isn't purple…for nervousness? Wait a minute…_ she went over in her mind what Sango had said. _Oh…that's right! The essence of a person had different color meanings, than their emotions. So purple means…_ She was cut off from her thoughts by the squeaky voiced girl in purple.

"Hi! My name is Leiko, and you are…"

"Kag-"

"Nevermind, it's not important, you don't seem like real competition anyway."

Kagome started at the girl._ Her name means arrogant…how fitting. THAT'S IT! Purple means arrogant!_ Kagome snorted, and the girl looked at her.

"Absolutely no manners." She huffed under her breath. But Kagome heard it. She bared her fangs slightly, then closed her eyes. She was already getting hyper! The doors opened again and Kikyo entered. Leiko started to glare at her and Kikyo smirked.

__

She will be the first I kill. Kikyo thought to herself. She spotted Kagome next to her and finally noticed her colors. _Silver? Hmm…there is something about that girl, I don't like her…_ She glared at Kagome who's face remained impassive. Kagome sat down right in front of Kagome and continued to look at the young demoness in front of her.

Just then the double doors at the head of the room opened, and in stepped the King, followed by the Queen, then the Prince, who had caught everyone's eyes.

Everyone stood up and bowed, waited for the King and family to sit, then sat down. The food appeared before them and they waited for the King to take his bite. He did so and then Queen Sakura, and finally Sesshoumaru. Everyone then began to eat.

********************

AN: Whoa! I got it out! YIPPEE! IM SO HAPPY! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Ohno

THNX FER THA REVIEWS!

Disclaimer: Don't make me say it…pLease…are you really that mean? fine…I…don't…own……INUYASHA *Starts crying hysterically*

Kagome: Poor thing…yes…well I will be writing the chapter today guys! *smiles evilly* But…I don't think I will do anything just yet…I'll wait for the next chapter! *Rubs hands together* Yesss…

Sesshoumaru: Feh…I really do hope you humans are smart enough to **not** read this chapter…

Kagome: *slaps sesshoumaru* Sesshoumaru…darling…*smirks while flexing claws* did you have anything else to add?

Sesshoumaru: On with the chapter! *mumbles…*

CM2: Don't w-worry gu-guys…I'll b-b-back… *runs out again crying*

Sesshoumaru: Whats her problem??

¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ 

Chapter 5: Fight in the Courtyard 

The breakfast went by fairly quickly. When the Royal family left, the noise level rose. Kagome groaned and stood. Leiko stopped her.

"Ka… what ever your name is…do you plan on going to watch Sesshoumaru train? We always go…but…I don't think you should, its not like he'd look at you anyway…"

"Don't we have to practice right now also?" Kagome asked ignoring the previous statement from Leiko. The aforementioned girl laughed…a laugh that made Kagome cringe.

"Ha! I don't think anyone ever goes! Why should we learn how to fight anyways? Sesshoumaru is there to protect us!" She turned back around to talk to another girl, her voice rising several decibels, much to Kagome's annoyance. She shook her head slowly as she exited the dining room. Turning down the many corridors she reached her room. Takara leaped into her arms and started to purr, once she entered her room. Kagome sat her down, and walked to the wardrobe closet, picking out some comfortable clothes in which she could practice in. _Did none of the other girls go to train? Did they all just go watch Sesshoumaru? Don't they know that if they are picked, then they will need to protect the land with Sesshoumaru…not hide behind him?_ Kagome snorted as she left her room, giving Takara one last stroke. 

__

Walking down one of the deserted corridors, Kagome almost ran into Sesshoumaru. _This must be a shortcut to his private Dojo…probably goes this way to avoid meeting the other girls._ She smiled at him as he stopped and looked her over.

"Your going to actually train?" He asked incredulously.

"Hai…am I not supposed to?" She asked.

"No…its not that…just that many girls don't…they tend to watch me." He said with a smirk. Kagome almost snorted. _He actually likes the fact that they watch him!_

((AN: Sesshoumaru…I know is OOC…but believe me! he will turn into the Sesshoumaru we all know and love ^_^ soon…he's just young. AND INUYASHA WILL BE IN MY STORY! But when…o0o that is the question! ~_^))

Sesshoumaru looked at her intensely again.

"Yes?" Kagome asked, a little uncomfortable from his stare. 

"Your different from other girls…" He said to her. Kagome blinked in surprise. She was **not** expecting that. She looked at him and confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Your not as stupid, your not just here to marry for the name, and power…your prettier…just different." He said. Kagome nodded slightly and blushed a little at the compliment. She was just about to reply when a figure in red stepped up next to her.

"Ah…Sesshoumaru…" Kikyo purred. She strutted up next to him, her eyes glowing unnaturally. Kagome looked at her then at Sesshoumaru, who's face had went blank. His eyes were blank also. 

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned.

"Quiet bitch. He doesn't see, nor hear you…only me." She said smugly. Kagome looked at Kikyo suspiciously.

"What did you do to him?" Kagome asked her. Kikyo glared.

"What I did is not your business. Sesshoumaru, take me to your dojo. I would like to be your guest while you train…" She smiled smugly at Kagome as Sesshoumaru and her walked off.

Kagome stood in the empty corridor for a second, before she started to walk off slowly. _What the hell just happened? Why- more like HOW did Kikyo do that? Sesshoumaru obeyed her…that was…_ Kagome reached the practice dojo before she knew it. When she entered, there were 3 girls already in the room. As she walked in they stepped up to her.

"Hi. My name is Kaede. You might have met my older sister Kikyo. She wasn't always like she is now, she used to be sweet…but…here I am, I don't even know you and im rabbling off!" She told Kagome good-naturedly. Kagome smiled at the younger sister of Kikyo, she was like a younger version of Kikyo, yet she looked kind, and warm. Her color was a light blue. Kagome smiled, light blue meant friendly. A light blue lightning blot was on her forehead, while light blue stripes adorned her face.

"My name is Kagura." Another girl said. Her colors were black, and a deep green. Kagome sighed, another person full of sorrow, and hatred? ((A/N:I know…green doesn't seem like a hateful color does it??)) She was pretty enough…yet she seemed dissatisfied with something. Kagome looked at her eyes, and saw a longing there. The last girl was looking at Kagome intently.

"Hello, my name is Atsuko." She had orangeish hair and gray eyes. Orange-red stripes adorned her face. She had a small sun on her forehead. Her color was orange. Orange meaning her essence, her core being, was curious. Kagome almost laughed. How could anyone be curious…just plain curious.

"What family are you from?" Atsuko asked.

"Higurashi, and you?"

Atsuko gave a gasp.

"Higurashi! Your father is the new general, the one that arrived here this morning right?"

Kagome swore her heart skipped a beat. _My father……here? In this castle? He…cant…be…_ Everything around her turned to ice. There was no feeling in her bones. 

Atsuko looked at the girl who's face had just went blank. Her eyes distant, and unfocused.

"Higurashi?" She shook the young girl in front of her slightly. Kagome snapped out of her daze and focused on the women starting at her, all except Kagura.

"Kagome……call me Kagome…" She said after she had regained her focus.

"Alright Kagome, so your father is the new general?" Atsuko asked again, a curious gleam in her eyes.

"Hai…I suppose so." _Kuso…I thought I was getting away from him!_ It was at that moment that the instructor walked in. 

"I'm sorry ladies, but training is cancelled for right now, we will pick it back up after lunch this afternoon." With that said he exited the dojo. Kagura left after him, eyes also distant. Kaede, and Atsuko looked at Kagome.

"Well, I don't have anything planned, lets head to the courtyard!" Atsuko stated. Kaede nodded and they both looked expectantly at Kagome, who nodded also. _What trouble will befall me at now? With my father here……_ She didn't dwell on it, only enjoying the feel of the sun as they entered the courtyard. Sakura trees lined a path that they followed, their petals falling softly around them. Kagome caught one in a clawed hand, loving the feel of the petal in her hand.

"Oh no…it's Kikyo…" Atsuko growled. Kagome's head snapped up. _Kikyo? Didn't she go with Sesshoumaru?_ The three girls speed forward, after giving each other knowing looks. They all wanted to know what she was doing out in the courtyard, instead of in the dojo with all the rest of the girls watching Sesshoumaru. 

As they stole up on her, they masked their scents and auras.

"Naraku…you said you would give me two months dammit!" Kikyo snarled at the from of Naraku. He was once again in his baboon pelt. Kikyo really hated that thing.((o0o me two! Me two!)) 

"Kukuku, Kikyo…circumstances have changed. I have been informed of some very…interesting information..."

"And…" Kikyo pressed after he stopped.

"Let's just say…that I will need those prophecies sooner than expected."

"And what, may I question, are these prophecies about?"

"Something of legend…you have heard…I presume of the Shikon no Tama? Made by the infamous Midoriko…well, she had a…vision, of sorts, that the Shikon jewel would be born in the body of the one that was meant to guard and use it. Protecting both humans and youkai alike from and unspeakable evil. The jewel was said to have unlimited powers. The prophecy stated that the person would be an inu-youkai…but have miko powers…I believe, that if I find the prophecies, I can take this women, and make her mine…yes…and control her to do my will. I believe that the individual is here…somewhere…" Naraku gave a twisted smile. He vanished. 

Kikyo stood there seething. She had no idea where to look for the prophecies, and Naraku wanted them sooner that expected. 

"Dammit!" She cursed. Oblivious to the three eavesdroppers. 

Kagome and the others looked at each other. Their faces confused. Atsuko, being as curious as a kitsune, walked forward and disturbed Kikyo's stream of curses. 

"Excuse me…Kikyo…what's going on?" Atsuko said. Kaede and Kagome followed her as she walked up to Kikyo. Kikyo whipped around, her eyes were misting red.

"Guys…maybe now was a bad time to intrude…don't you think?" Kaede said. Her voice was strong and calm, but her eyes betrayed her calmness as they kept flicking back the way they had came.

"Kikyo. Calm down, we're your friends…" Astuko said unsurely. Kikyo snarled as fur started to grow on her skin. Her stripes started to expand and her claws lengthen. Kaede squeaked.

"Kuso! She's transforming…" Kagome stood her ground, she was thinking of something to do to stop her, but nothing came to mind. Atsuko's eyes were flicking to Kagome, pleading for an answer that she couldn't give… 

The only thing that ran through Kagome's mind was: There's danger in the courtyard…

Kikyo let out a ferocious growl as she fully transformed, the big black demon dog's eyes gleaming down with hatred on the three figures currently standing in it's way.

¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ 

CM2: Hello hope you guys like it! If you don't…tell Kagome…she wrote it!

Kagome: Hmm…I could have changed a few things…

Sesshoumaru: Quiet wench. _Why_ wasn't I in the chapter!?

Kagome: What do you mean…you were!

Sesshoumaru: Not as much as I should have been!

Kagome: *smiles innocently* awww…does Sesshy-chan want more time with me?

Sesshoumaru: *growls*

CM2: And while they fight…I hope you guys review!

Sesshoumaru: KIKYO HAS NO POWER OVER ME!

Kagome: you're a big baby!

Sesshoumaru: am not!

Kagome: are too!

CM2: hehe…*looks around nervously*


End file.
